


Breathless

by tin_tweezers



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, M/M, Risk Aware Consensual Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tin_tweezers/pseuds/tin_tweezers
Summary: He's flat on his back, and Elias' polished leather brogue is resting on his throat.





	Breathless

He's flat on his back, and Elias' polished leather brogue is resting on his throat.

"Comfortable?"

Jon swallows.

"Yes."

"Good."

Elias smiles, and his eyes are soft. He leans forward, and the pressure on his neck increases. Jon's airflow constricts, fades to a desperate trickle. Adrenaline jolts through his body and he seizes. His hands fly to his throat. His body convulses, back arching off the floor, feet rucking up the carpet as his body panics.

Through it all, Elias watches him. Jon watches back. Shadows and sparks of sick fire seep into the edges of his gaze. Dimly, he feels his arms slacken and they fall heavy to the floor.

Elias straightens up and the pressure eases off. Jon gasps for air, trembling. Tears had forced their way out of his eyes; he feels them cool against the heat of his cheeks. 

Fingers run through his hair.

"Sleep, Jon. There's nowhere you need to be."

Somewhere above his head, a fountain pen resumes its scratching. 

Jon sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say [hello! ](https://tin-tweezers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
